


Лучше, чем ничего

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Coping, Future Fic, Homophobic Language, M/M, PWP without Porn, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships, also STAN LOONA, im back to my bullshit, no beta we die like my hope for lec 2021, xali go brrrrrr, yeah im not sorry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Он остался один, среди руин, без друзей, без шанса выиграть сплиты, понимая, что если ему хочется перестать быть вечно вторым, то для этого надо подождать чуточку и начать просто играть с Г2.Все просто, видишь.Ведь так тут делаются дела, в Европе?В Америке ты хотя бы получаешь бешеные бабки за то, что твоя команда сосет и ты с ними тоже сосешь, неудачник. В Европе ты получаешь только мемы от командного аккаунта Г2.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek & Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Elias "Upset" Lipp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Лучше, чем ничего

**Author's Note:**

> Честно говоря, оно не особо вычитано, и я не знаю, когда дойдут руки, чтобы это нормально вычитать.  
> За это простите. За все остальное в этом тексте я не извиняюсь.

Элиас закрыл за собой кухонную дверь и Оскар почувствовал, как его желание нагибать всех в солоку и торчать в офисе до глухой ночи магическим образом испарилось.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - сказал ему Элиас, загораживая собой дверь и давая тем самым понять, что если Оскару так хочется прямо сейчас покинуть кухню, то ему для начала придется сдвинуть со своего пути его.

Бедняцкий косплей Гендальфа и Балрога.

Оскар бросил тоскливый взгляд на холодильник, где его все еще ждали кебаб и энергетик. Он хотел наскоро поужинить перед очередной бессмысленной каткой на ЕУВ сервере. Пит ушел домой полтора часа назад, так что он стратегически попросил того еще днем купить еды на вечер прозапас. Обычно и Элиас отваливал домой часов где-то в восемь и в офисе оставались только они с Питом. Но сегодня Элиас решил тоже подзадержаться и честное слово, лучше бы Оскар решил уйти пораньше ровно в тот момент, когда понял, что остался с АДК один на один.

\- А чо случилось? - спросил он у Элиаса. Наверное, Оскар подсознательно все это время ждал, что однажды вся эта маска старательности и неконфликтности, которую на себя напялил Апсет в Фнатик, слетит с того и они начнут грызться. Если честно, то Оскар в душе очень ждал, когда же это произойдет, можно сказать, дни на календаре вычеркивал в ожидании этого момента, потому что все со своей стороны делал, чтобы этот день пришел как можно скорее.

Конечно, Элиаса чертовски задевало то, как он начал относиться к нему после оффсезона. Он-то думал, что они блядь закодычные друзья.

А Оскара тошнило теперь от любых проявлений так называемой киберспортивной  _ дружбы _ , потому что на деле она ничего не стоила.

\- Было бы здорово, если бы ты хотя бы иногда приходил к нам на линию, чтобы ну знаешь, делать ганки, или просто приходил, когда я там один и твое присутствие было там очень необходимо.

Если бы Элиас сейчас начал говорить это с наездом, бычить там на него, то он, конечно же, отнесся бы к этому с пониманием. Но Элиас говорил спокойно, заискивающе даже как-то. Это высаживало Оскара неимоверно. У него в голове вертелась тысяча вариантов, что сказать ему на это в ответ и самым мягким было: "Мартин умел стоять на линии один, пока Хили роумит, почему бы тебе блядь не научиться", но у него язык не поворачивался теперь называть того по имени. Рекклес он и есть Рекклес. И Элиас, чтобы там не надумал себе, нихуя им вторым не был и быть не мог.

_ Это того не стоит, _ решил Оскар, а потом постарался все же отпихнуть его со своего пути. Есть перехотелось. Играть в солоку перехотелось тем более. Невозможность играть в дуо с кем-то на его рейтинге лишила Оскара последних жалких остатков его социальных взаимодействий.

\- Мы же в одной команде играем, - начал было Элиас и Оскар остановился.

\- Это не надолго в любом случае, - сказал он, - поной Ямато, если тебя что-то не устраивает, но мы не играем через тебя, потому что АДК в этой мете - дно, так что ну...

Лицо Элиаса побелело и вообще у него вид такой сделался, словно еще секунда - и он ему вмажет. Оскар замолчал, не стал договаривать, просто коротко улыбнулся. Мол, ну давай, чего ты мнешься, как девка. 

Элиас бы его никогда не ударил, понятное дело, слишком кишка тонка. Но видеть его таким как есть было куда приятнее что ли.

Это было нихрена не здорово, на самом деле, заставлять кого-то чувствовать себя куда хуже, чем ты. Бить человека по-больному, чтобы самому забыть о собственной боли. Хотя то, что он чувствовал, болью же не было? Ну то есть, у них все закончилось с Тимом, они перестали дружить с Джусом, весь прошлый год, пусть даже и закончившийся их поражением все равно был многообещающим лично для него, потому что Марти...к черту, Рекклес, пообещал, что они вернутся.  _ Мы вернемся, _ вот что он сказал тогда после пресс-конференции, и даже Тим начал всерьез думать, чтобы остаться на один сплит в их академке, а там дальше как видно будет. Хили и Бвипо отказались от ТСМ - он узнал об это совершенно случайно, когда Бвипо, помимо извинения за то, что он там наговорил у Торина, вывалил еще и кучу абсолютно ненужной информации о команде, которую Оскар предпочел бы не знать.

А потом случилось то, что случилось.

Он остался один, среди руин, без друзей, без шанса выиграть сплиты, понимая, что если ему хочется перестать быть вечно вторым, то для этого надо подождать чуточку и начать просто играть с Г2. 

Все просто, видишь.

Ведь так тут делаются дела, в Европе?

В Америке ты хотя бы получаешь бешеные бабки за то, что твоя команда сосет и ты с ними тоже сосешь, неудачник. В Европе ты получаешь только мемы от командного аккаунта Г2.

Здорово, наверное, было быть Элиасом, когда тебе в принципе как-то похер, что тебя никто не воспринимает всерьез, что у тебя нет друзей, что ты блин Апсет. Оскар даже завидовал ему немного, потому что он так не мог.

Не мог засунуть свой долбанный характер куда подальше, притворяться, что все замечательно, лезть из кожи вон, чтобы задержаться в команде, чтобы выйти на первый план, чтобы не стать всего лишь еще одним игроком, которого пнут после конца контракта. Да даже длинный контракт, как они видели с Перкзом, ничего не значил.

Оскар пытался перекроить себя и ничерта хорошим это не закончилось.

Он потерял Тима.

Он потерял шанс выиграть в этом чертовом регионе.

А шанса на победу на Ворлдс у них не было с самого начала.

Именно поэтому Рекклес их и кинул.

Кажется, что Элиас прочел что-то по его лицу, потому что его взгляд снова смягчился и Оскару вот тут теперь самому ему врезать. Потому что он не хотел, чтобы Апсет на него смотрел вот так. Ему не нужно было это его чертово сочувствие. Потому что все его трогательные переписки в клиенте начиная с середины оффсезона, когда стало ясно, что Рекклес уйдет точно, а следующим пунктом в меню Карлоса Оцелота после него станет Оскар, все их неловкие разговоры в дискорде, все их встречи, на которых настаивал Элиас, а он не мог от них отказаться, потому что был слишком разбит всем этим и прежде всего тем, что Тим просто взял и поставил точку в их так и не сложившихся блядь отношениях , и Оскар просто не мог отказаться, не мог сказать нет, потому что он не хотел остаться совсем один, все это не вызывало у него сейчас ничего, кроме отвращения.

Мы не выиграем без тебя, Оскар. Ты нужен нам, Оскар.

Кажется, больше всего на свете ему хотелось услышать от Элиаса: ты нужен  _ мне _ , Оскар, пожалуйста останься на еще один год.

И Оскар ненавидел себя за это желание. Он ненавидел Элиаса, потому что черт возьми это был Элиас Лип. После всего, что случилось, ему так хотелось быть нужным хоть кому-то и этим кто-то оказался Апсет.

Да, они типа дружили. Но эта дружба ни шла ни в какое сравнение с Тимом.

С Джусом.

С Мартином.

Она не стоила ничего.

\- Все знают, что я ваше слабое место из-за меты, поэтому, - Оскар чуть не взвыл от того, что Элиас пытался ему сейчас объяснять очевидные игровые вещи, которые они все прекрасно знали, - все пытаются давить бот.

\- Это - не солоку.

\- Да, поэтому я не прошу о ганках на втором левеле, я просто... Черт, Оскар, что мне надо сделать? Отсосать тебе?

Ему надо было бы сказать на это:  _ иди на хер, Апсет, _ и это был бы самый безопасный и удобный вариант. Это было бы здорово, так? Раз закрыть эту тему, поставить крест на этой их псевдодружбе, но...

\- Было бы неплохо, - сказал на это Оскар, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Ну, типа, что ты теперь будешь делать?

\- Окей, - Элиас плечами пожал без заминки, а потом к его ужасу действительно опустился перед ним на колени. Оскар оторопел. Только поэтому - да и не могло быть других причин - он не сделал ничего, чтобы его остановить, когда Элиас стянул ему спортивки до колен. Из этого ступора Оскара вывело только прикосновение пальцев Элиаса к его члену. Они были слишком холодными и в этом не было ничего возбуждающего, а скорее заставило его вспомнить про медицинский осмотр.

Оскар схватил его за запястье, дернул вверх, заставляя Элиаса поднять на ноги.

\- Какого черта, - прошипел он ему в лицо, - какого черта, Апсет.

\- Ты сам согласился, - ответил Элиас язвительно и с минуту они смотрели друг на друга, кажется оба не понимая, что им дальше делать. Оскар чувствовал себя тупо, стоя вот так, со спущенными штанами на кухне их офиса. Они здесь были только вдвоем, никто сюда зайти не мог, но все равно - он чувствовал себя...

Оскар никогда не целовался с парнем. Были моменты, когда он мог поцеловать Тима, но Оскар никогда не решался - пасовал в последний момент, решал, что Тиму это не нужно, что его это смутит, что Тим вообще не по этой части.

Ну вообще, не считая Тима, он тоже был не по этой части, хотя тупой флирт с Карззи, когда Оскар на стенку лез на карантине в Шанхае и их дела с Тимом были очень плохи, заставил его в этом засомневаться.

Но целоваться с Элиасом ему все же скорее больше понравилось, чем нет.

\- Знаешь, это я отсосу тебе и ты блядь больше не будешь даже пытаться уламывать меня ганкать тебе бот, - прошипел он, толкая Элиаса к мойке.

\- Мы так не договаривались, Оскар, мы не...

\- Ай, да завали ебало, Элиас, - огрызнулся Оскар, расстегивая его джинсы.

Удивительно, но Элиас все же заткнулся, когда Оскар сжал пальцами его член через ткань трусов. Это было немного странно, конечно, но он что, себе не дрочил разве? А тут ты просто дрочишь кому-то еще, но принцип один, а вот с отсосом...

Элиас не дал ему опуститься на колени. Он обхватил его лицо ладонями, заглянул ему в глаза. Его взгляд блестел - Оскару очень хотелось бы надеяться, что это потому что он завелся, а не потому, что хотел разреветься как тупая баба, которой он и был.

\- Я так не хочу.

\- Ну твой бот я все равно не ганкаю тогда, извини.

\- Да причем тут это, - голос Элиаса сорвался, - ты просто...

Он не договорил, закусил нижнюю губу, подался навстречу движения его руки, Оскар чертыхнулся, оттянул резинку его трусов, чтобы сунуть туда руку уже понормальнее. Бредовость этой ситуации была конечно запредельная: вроде бы Элиас собрался ему тут член сосать, какого черта это все вывернулось так, что Оскар ему теперь дрочит?

\- Я просто что?

\- Ты... бегаешь от меня.

\- Как блядь я могу делать это с твоим членом у меня в руке?

Элиас истерично рассмеялся, уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, и Оскар понял, что все это время, все это время что они занимались тут хер пойми чем, он блядь не думал. Он не думал ни о чем. Теперь не думал - в голове было пусто, не было ничего кроме желания.

Жар волной прошелся по его коже. Во рту стянуло, он судорожно вздохнул, когда Элиас его поцеловал. Вытолкнул его язык из своего рта только когда понял, что воздуха начинает не хватать.

\- Я просто хочу выиграть, - сказал ему Элиас, зеркаля его движение, обхватывая его член также плотно пальцами, - Это единственное, чего я хочу в этой команде.

\- Я тоже, - выдохнул Оскар, - тоже, всегда хотел.

Элиас делал все тоже, что и он, повторял движение пальцев, сжимал так же легонько член у основания, тер головку, делал все тоже самое, что и Оскар, так что в какой-то момент, Оскару стало казаться, что все это часть какого-то бредового сна, что он вот-вот проснется у себя в кровати, на сбитой простыне, думая о том, какая херня ему только что приснилась, чувствуя неприятную сонную слабость после короткого оргазма.

Только он не проснулся даже когда Элиас, издав какой-то странный низкий звук, больше похожий на скулеж, кончил ему в ладонь. Оскар только подумал рассеянно такие ли звуки издает Элиас, когда его трахают.

Оскар вытер свою ладонь машинально о его футболку, затем прижал пальцы поверх пальцев Элиаса, вынуждая того сильнее их сжать и начать двигать ими на члене быстрее. Пары движений хватило, чтобы он кончил тоже, не чувствуя удовольствия, только облегчение от разрядки.

Элиас зачем-то обнял его второй рукой, но Оскар был совсем не против этого. Ему нужна была дополнительная опора, чтобы удержаться на ногах. 

\- Я сейчас поеду домой, - сказал он, - и хочу вот что сказать: учись стоять блин на линии и не дохнуть. Я приду, понятное дело, но только когда буду точно знать, что мне в жопу в тот момент, пока я пытаюсь тебе бот пушить помогать, не телепортитуется... допустим Ормут с топа. Идет?

\- Идет, - даже если Элиас и был несогласен, то теперь у него просто не было выбора и ему свое неудовольствие надо было засунуть куда поглубже, - идет.

Ты, кажется, ему в какой-то мере и правда нужен. Вы оба хотите выиграть здесь хоть что-то и вы оба понимаете, что выиграть Фнатик могут тут только благодаря тебе. 

Даже если это всего на один год, но ты ему нужен.

Это лучше, чем ничего, Оскар. Это лучше, чем выворачивать себя наизнанку мыслями о том, почему американский педик из Кореи оказался для Тима лучше тебя. Лучше, чем думать о том, зачем Рекклес вам всем все это время врал, лишив двух своих старых сокомандников возможности посиять напоследок, пусть даже и в посредственном регионе.

Лучше, чем ничего, так ведь?

\- Если хочешь, - Оскар не был даже уверен, что это - хорошая идея, но раз ему дали укусить мизинец, надо было постараться откусить всю руку, пока на это была возможность, так? - можем поехать вместе. У меня все равно лузстрик.

\- У меня тоже, - сказал Элиас, застегивая джинсы.

Он, конечно же, врал. У Элиаса, конечно же в башке была помойка еще похуже, чем у него, Оскара, если вспомнить про Перкза, если вспомнить, как Г2 прокатили его с позицей АДК, если вспомнить вообще все, но Оскар подумал, что его это не очень волнует.

После Тима его не волновали ничьи душевные проблемы.

Хватит с него этого дерьма.

Поэтому Оскар в ответ ему улыбнулся.

Для всех остальных они всегда были вторыми по списку, но зато теперь могло получиться стать первыми друг для друга.

Элиас стонал под ним как порно-звезда весь тот остаток ночи, что они протрахались.

  
  



End file.
